


The Missing Brother

by TheCuriousCrusader



Series: Novak Quintuplets AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Lucifer, Family Feels, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jimmy, Scared Castiel, Violence, Worried Dean, quintuplets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCrusader/pseuds/TheCuriousCrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quintuplets are revealed to actually be Sextuplets when their brother Lucifer returns. Lucifer is insane, and he wants to hurt the brothers as much as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone actually requested an AU of my AU after Castiel said yes to Lucifer XD They pointed out there was now a potential sixth brother, so, here is that story.

It was early in the morning when Castiel's phone started ringing.

Dean moaned in protest and tried to grip Castiel tighter so he couldn't get up to answer it. Unfortunately for him, he was weakened by his sleepy state, so Castiel slipped out of his embrace with ease.

Castiel sat up and rubbed his eyes with one hand whilst grabbing his phone with the other. He squinted at the screen; the caller ID said it was Jimmy.

"Hello?"

"Cas, you need to get down to my place. Now" his brother said urgently.

Castiel frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Just get here as soon as possible. Please."

There was something about his tone which was distressed and trembling.

"Jimmy, you're worrying me..."

By this point Dean had propped himself up on his side and was trying to listen in.

"Castiel, please, I'll explain everything once you get here."

Jimmy's voice had definitely broken at time.

Castiel opened his mouth to demand some answers, but Jimmy had already hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Dean asked concernedly as he rubbed a soothing hand along his partner’s thigh.

"I...I don't know" Castiel said, his brow furrowed. "Jimmy wouldn't say. What if there's something wrong with one of my brothers...or Amelia...or Claire?!"

"Alright, okay, let's not jump to any conclusions" Dean urged. "Let's just get dressed and head over there, yeah? I'll be with you he whole time."

Castiel nodded a little numbly and Dean kissed the side of his head.

"C’mon."

He took Castiel's hand and led him to the bathroom.

 

As soon as Dean pulled up outside Jimmy's house Castiel practically leapt out of the car and ran to the front door.

He didn't knock, simply barging into the lounge and finding his brothers - bar Misha - sat in a tense silence. Emmanuel looked like he was praying, and Steve looked like he might be sick. Jimmy was pacing, looking complacent.

"Someone tell me what's going on. Now!" Castiel demanded, startling them all from their stupors.

"Cas, you need to calm down" Dean said, wrapping an arm around the smaller man. Castiel hadn't even realised he was there.

"It's Lucifer" Emmanuel spoke up.

Dean felt Castiel stiffen.

"He's back?" Castiel asked quietly. Dean wasn’t sure he'd ever heard his love sound so scared.

"Who’s Lucifer?" He asked, feeling very out of the loop.

"There are actually six of us" Emmanuel explained. Dean's eyes widened. "Lucifer was really the first to be born. He could never stand being one of us. He hated being stuck with us. He's done awful, awful things..."

"Especially to Emmanuel and I when we were children" Castiel said. "He knew we wouldn't fight back. Beating us...constantly finding new ways to torture and torment us."

"He put Emmanuel in the hospital when we were eleven" Steve remembered. He looked utterly haunted.

"When we got to high school he became involved with drug dealing" Jimmy continued. "Things escalated from there until his biggest crime when we were only eighteen."

"He murdered the detective who was trailing his drug gang" Emmanuel said. "He was deemed mentally unstable and put in a high security psychiatric ward, and that's where he's been for many years."

"Until I got a call is morning. Somehow, he got out" Jimmy finished.

Dean was now just as stunned as the rest of them. At the same he could and could not comprehend why Castiel had not mentioned this other brother before. Things really must have been bad for the brothers to pretend that Lucifer didn't even exist.

Castiel suddenly moved towards Jimmy, and the older brother wrapped him into a tight embrace.

"What are we going to do?" the younger Novak asked.

"I don't know" Jimmy replied honestly. "But I swear if he comes anywhere near you all, or my daughter, then I will happily do time for my actions."

"Jimmy, that's not what we want at all" Emmanuel said sternly. "I'm sure the authorities will find him and put him back where he belongs."

"We should maybe stick together for a while, though" Steve said.

"Has anyone contacted Misha?" Castiel asked as he stepped back next to Dean. The Winchester took hold of his partner’s hand.

"No. He must be filming or something" Emmanuel replied.

"He's always on his phone, and now the one time we need him to answer he won't" Steve said concernedly.

"We've left him a load of messages and missed calls so he'll know something's up" Jimmy tried to assure him.

Castiel let out a shaky breath and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

It didn't seem real.

\--------------------

"Goodnight, Misha."

"Night, little fella."

The youngest Novak was in a chipper mood after a successful day of filming.

As he got into his car and pulled on his seatbelt he noted that something didn't feel right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

He frowned a little as he pulled out his phone and was alarmed to see all the missed calls and messages from his brothers, and even a couple from Dean.

He was about to call Jimmy when a knife suddenly appeared at his throat.

Misha screamed.

"Hey there, baby brother" a voice spoke for the shadows. "Long time no see."

Misha looked up into the mirror and the figure came into view.

Lucifer.

"Drive" his older brother commanded.

\---------------------

Jimmy growled with frustration as he once again ended up talking to Misha's voicemail.

"Dammit, Mish! This isn't funny. I swear to god if you're just messing with us then I will kick your sorry ass!"

He aggressively hit the end call button and resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room. 

They had been trying to contact Misha for hours not willing to make a next move without him. In between those attempts that had been consumed by a tense silence. Emmanuel had taken to holding Steve, who had begun shaking uncontrollably and looking like he might have a panic attack. Castiel and Dean had pulled in some chairs from the dining room and Dean had been rubbing his hand up and down Castiel's back, hoping to offer at least some comfort.

"It's really not like him to not answer for this long" Castiel stated. "Even if he is working."

"No" Jimmy seethed. "He's probably just being his usual selfish-"

"Stop!" Steve suddenly exclaimed with clear assertion. His brother's looked shocked; he was usually the quiet and reserved one, but now there was something which reflected determination on his mind. "You're just taking your anger with Lucifer out on Misha! He could be in trouble!" 

"You're right" Jimmy sighed as he ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry.” He grabbed his coat. "I'm going to find him. You guys just lay low here."

"You can't go anywhere by yourself right now" Emmanuel implored.

"I have to know that Mish is safe, and know that you're all safe together here" Jimmy reasoned.

"But it's at least a three hour trip to Coal City" Steve said. "What if we're too late?!"

"Wait, Coal City?" Dean spoke up.

"Yes. Misha is filming there right now" Emmanuel said.

"I have a friend there!" Dean claimed. "Benny Lafitte. He's a cop."

"Call him!" Castiel urged.

Dean stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I trust Benny with my life" Dean said when he saw Jimmy looking sceptical. "I trust him with Sammy's."

After that assertion Jimmy gave him a firm nod of approval.

Dean headed out into the hall to make the call.

"Benny, it's Dean. I need to ask you a huge favour..."

\-------------------

"Pull over."

Misha did as he was told, the threat of the blade at his throat becoming too much to bear. 

As soon as the car stopped Lucifer climbed out of the back and then yanked the driver's side door open. He grabbed Misha's sleeve and yanked him out of the car.

The younger Novak held up his hands, whimpering as Lucifer led him into an ally. Misha prayed his brothers would know something was wrong. He'd never believed in that identical sibling telepathy crap, or the religious stuff that Emmanuel and Jimmy would spew to him, but right now he was terrified and would try anything.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked Lucifer meekly.

"Make an example" his brother replied.

He shoved Misha back against a wall, and the younger Novak cried out.

"Lucifer, please!" He sobbed.

"I'm just starting with the most pathetic first and working my way up" Lucifer said with malicious grin. He nicked Misha's cheek with the tip of the blade. "Jimmy last of course...and oh boy do I have some evil, evil things planned for him. Because I know exactly what will kill him." 

He leaned in closer to Misha's ear and the younger Novak swore he stopped breathing. "Watching the rest of you die" Lucifer whispered.

He pulled back and poised the knife above his head, ready to plunge it into us brother.

"No, please!" Misha screamed.

"Hey!"

Lucifer whipped around. A man and woman - police officers - were running down the alley with their guns raised. 

"Shit" Lucifer hissed. "This isn't over."

He released Misha and ran back to the car. The keys were still in the ignition. The engine roared to life, and Lucifer soon disappeared into the distance.

Misha had sunk to the ground, breathing erratically. He flinched when a hand suddenly landed on his arm. 

"Hey it's okay" the man spoke as softly as possible with his strong drawl. "My name is Benny, and that's my partner, Jenna. We're friends of Dean."

"My brothers" Misha said desperately. "Where are my brothers?!"

"Let's get you to the station, alright? I'll call your brothers on the way and we can wait for them there."

"Okay" Misha gulped. "Thank you."

Benny helped him to his feet and then led him to their police car.

\--------------------

All eyes were on Dean when his phone starting ringing. The Novak's waited with baited breath.

"Benny. Uh-huh...okay...right. Yeah. We'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Well?" Castiel asked anxiously as soon as Dean hung up.

"Lucifer got to Misha but they found him. He's not physically harmed, just shaken. He's at the police station with Benny now."

Steve and Castiel looked physically relieved.

"And Lucifer?" Emmanuel asked.

"He escaped, but they're trying to find the car right now."

"We have to get down there" Jimmy said.

He wasn't going to be convinced until he saw Misha for himself.

And he wasn't going to relax until Lucifer was locked away.

\--------------------

Misha had been staring blankly at the wall ever since Benny had sat him down his desk. The officer had offered him a shock blanket or a something drink, but all Misha wanted was to see his brothers.

The doors of the police precinct suddenly burst open. Benny blinked feverishly when four men who looked exactly like Misha all filed in. Dean had told him about the quintuplets, but it was a little disconcerting to see them all together.

"Mish" Jimmy breathed.

Misha leapt from his seat and ran to his oldest brother. He flung his arms around Jimmy's neck and buried his head in his shoulder.

Jimmy wrapped his arms tightly around Misha, and the others wondered how the younger Novak could still breathe.

"Ssh, it's okay" Jimmy soothed as he ran a hand through the back of his brother's hair. "We're all here. It's okay now."

Misha pulled back and looked at his brother with tears swimming in his eyes. Jimmy frowned as he cupped his younger brother's left cheek. 

"You're hurt" he stated with underlying anger at Lucifer.

"No, it's just a cut" Misha sniffed.

"It doesn't matter; he shouldn't have laid a finger on you!" Jimmy snapped. He Immediately softened when Misha flinched.

"I'm sorry. C'mere" he urged as he pulled Misha into a hug again.

Dean headed over to talk to Benny, letting the rest of the brother's crowd around Misha too to offer their comfort.

"Thanks for this, man."

"Anytime, brother" Benny said patting his shoulder. "I've called in favours all over the city to keep an eye out for Lucifer."

Dean shook his head a little. "It's crazy, man. How can five brothers be so close, and one just be so astray."

"I hear ya" Benny nodded. He smiled lightly at the brother's interacting. 

Eventually the Novaks came to join them.

"Thank you so much for helping Misha" Emmanuel said, shaking Benny's hand.

"Just doing my job" he assured them.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Dean asked.

"Amelia is going to her mother's house out of the state with Claire" Jimmy said. "Daphne too."

Emmanuel gave him a grateful nod.

"Steve is going to come and stay with us" Castiel told Dean. "And Misha and Jimmy will stay with Emmanuel."

"Sounds fine to me" Dean replied.

"I'll get some protection sorted out for all of you" Benny promised. "Finding this psycho brother of yours is our top priority right now, alright?"

"Yes, thank you" Steve said.

"Keep me posted" Dean told Benny. 

He shook the officer's hand before following the Novaks out of the station.

\--------------------

When they got back to their house both Dean and Castiel were feeling exhausted as the anxious adrenaline they'd been running on finally burned out.

"I won't be able to sleep for a while" Steve announced as they got to the door. "I think I'll go for a walk and get some air...try to get my head straight."

Castiel looked at his brother concernedly. "I don't think you should go out alone, especially now it's dark outside."

Steve sighed. "I won't go far and I'll have my phone with me. If I'm not back in ten minutes then you can proceed to freak out."

Castiel still looked sceptical, but Steve was notoriously the quiet one, so when all of his rage started to boil over it really did explode. He knew breathing space was what was best for his brother right now.

"Okay, ten minutes" he stressed. "Be careful."

"Yes, Jimmy" Steve said sarcastically.

Both brothers shared a knowing smile before Steve left. 

Castiel went inside and groaned as he rested his head on Dean's shoulder. The Winchester pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"C'mon. You need some rest."

Castiel nodded in agreement.

Dean helped his partner trudge up the stairs, and then changed him into some sweats and a plain white t-shirt.

Castiel was practically asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"It'll be okay, won't it?" He asked Dean quietly as he drifted. 

"Of course it will" Dean promised. "I'll stay up and wait for Steve."

They shared a tender kiss before Dean brought the covers up over Castiel.

He then headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

Dean stood looking out of the window and sipping a glass of water as he thought over the day's events. It has been a lot for him to take in, so he could only imagine the shock the Novaks must be in. 

They had accepted Dean into their family, and Dean loved Castiel more than he had loved anyone before, so he would do anything to protect him and keep his brother's safe.

Unfortunately in that moment, there was no one there to protect him.

Dean felt a sudden pain as something hit the back of his head.

He fell to the floor, his vision fading before he even had the chance to call out. 

Lucifer stood over Dean's unconscious body.

"Castiel always knew how to pick 'em" Lucifer snarled. "Now, let's try this again..."

\--------------------

Castiel immediately shot up - covers flying everywhere - when he heard the thud.

"Dean?" He called. There was no response. "Steve?" Still nothing.

Cautiously, Castiel left the bedroom and started to make his way down the stairs.

"Dean, where are you?" Castiel asked to silence. The waver in his tone betrayed the fact he was terrified by his partner's lack of a response.

He rounded the corner to the kitchen. Castiel's whole body went cold when he saw Dean lying in the middle of the floor.

"Dean!"

He started to run to his love, but as soon as he passed through the doorway Castiel felt something being wrapped around his neck.

His assailant pulled, and Castiel started clawing at the rope desperately as he struggled to breathe.

"Brother dear" Lucifer snarled into Castiel's ear. "I must congratulate you. He really is a catch."

"Lucifer....no" Castiel wheezed.

He tried kicking back at his brother, but Castiel could feel that the lack of air was already weakening him.

"I can't believe you all left me in that hellhole to rot!" Lucifer yelled. "You always infuriated the most, you know. The others, they think your awkward naivety is so damn cute, but really you're just an idiotic, spineless, freak!" 

He released Castiel from his hold, and the younger Novak fell to the floor beside Dean gasping; he felt like he was drowning, but he also needed to know if Dean was alright. 

He didn't have much time to recuperate though as Lucifer grabbed the front of Castiel's t-shirt and forced him up onto his knees. 

"I. Hate. You. All!" Lucifer bellowed. Between each word he landed a kick or a punch in a different part of Castiel's body. The younger Novak cried out in pain with each blow. "I. Hate. You. All. So. Much!"

"Lucifer..." Castiel said weakly as he managed to catch hold of his brother's fist. "You don't have to do this..."

"I know" Lucifer grinned maliciously. "It's just so damn fun!" He cackled.

"You son of a bitch!" Another voice suddenly roared.

Lucifer was yanked away from Castiel.

It was Steve.

"Leave my family alone!" He shouted as he tussled with Lucifer. He managed to pin his older brother to the ground.

"Oh, but we are family, little brother" Lucifer smirked.

"We are nothing" Steve snarled.

All Castiel could do was watch. He swayed dangerously. He could already feel one of his eyes swelling shut, and he was pretty sure a few of his ribs were broken. His nose and lips were bleeding, and his throat still felt tight.

"Cas?"

He turned and saw Dean waking up. At first he appeared sluggish, but when Dean saw the state Castiel was in he immediately became alert.

"Oh my god, Cas!"

Castiel collapsed onto his side and coughed up some blood. Dean crawled to his side. 

"Help.... Steve."

"What?" Dean asked, his voice broken and tears pooling in his eyes as he tried to comprehend how hurt his love was.

"Please...Steve..."

Dean hadn't even noticed the fight going on in the lounge until he heard something shatter as it hit the floor.

"Hang on, baby" Dean pleaded with Castiel before he bolted into the other room.

Steve had Lucifer pinned up against a wall. He'd managed to take a knife from the older Novak and had it held to his throat.

"It doesn't matter how many times you try to put me away. I will keep getting out, until I have destroyed you all" Lucifer threatened.

"I could make sure that's impossible right now" Steve replied as he pressed the knife deeper into Lucifer's skin.

"Steve, don't!" Dean called. As much as he would like to plunge a knife into Lucifer himself, there was no good in Steve being locked away too.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hello? Police."

The protection Benny was sending! Dean remembered.

He ran to the door.

"Quick, he's here! Lucifer is over there!" 

The officers ran inside with their guns raised. Steve released his brother and handed him over to them.

All Lucifer could do as they put the cuffs on him was laugh.

"You're just like me" he said to Steve. "Eventually, you'll snap beyond repair too."

Steve tried not to let on how deeply that thought sickened him.

"Steve! Call an ambulance!" Dean called from the kitchen. He'd already ran back to Castiel's side.

Remembering how severely his brother was injured Steve hurried to them.

"Oh god" he breathed. "Cas."

His hands were shaking as he pulled his phone out and called for help.

Dean had positioned Castiel's head onto his lap. He was carding one hand through the smaller man's hair, and holding Cas' hand with the other. The younger Novak was barely conscious.

"Come on, Cas. Stay awake for me, baby" Dean begged. He pressed a kiss to his partner's forehead.

"You...okay? Steve...okay?" Castiel murmured.

"We're fine, Cassie" Steve said as he knelt beside his brother. "You're going to be just fine too, or else Jimmy will kick your ass."

Castiel offered a very weak smile before his eyes started to slip closed.

"Cas?" Dean said desperately, shaking his love a little. "Cas?!" 

\---------------------

Misha hadn't left Jimmy's side since they'd gotten to Emmanuel's house. The two of them where sat on the couch. Misha was fast asleep against his oldest brother's chest. Jimmy had his arms tightly wrapped around his younger brother and was resting his chin on the top of his head.

The oldest Novak had just been pondering. Why was this happening? They hadn't had to even think about Lucifer in years, and now...

He sighed deeply. He felt like such a failure. Since he could remember he'd had the need to protect his younger brothers. Forget being born on the same day; Jimmy was the oldest and he felt like his brothers were his responsibility. He just wanted to protect them all, but it was proving to be a difficult feat.

Emmanuel had been upstairs preparing the spare room.

He came down clutching his phone, looking pale and trembling a little.

Jimmy was immediately gripped by fear.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Castiel" Emmanuel gulped. "He's in hospital."

\-------------------

Dean was in the waiting area of the hospital with Steve. They had been sat in an anxious silence waiting for news on Castiel. The doctor had come to tell them there was nothing serious, but it would take a little while to get him stitched and bandaged up. 

Steve had his hand rested on Dean’s back in a gesture of comfort. Dean knew he shouldbe offering something similar – Castiel was Steve’s brother after all – but he was still too in shock at seeing his love that way – bloody and beaten, and knowing he didn’t do anything to stop it. 

The doors suddenly opened and rest of Castiel’s brothers arrived. Jimmy and Misha both looked terrified, and Emmanuel looked like he was trying to maintain his composure for their sake.

“Where’s Cas? What’s happening to him?” Jimmy demanded to know.

“He hasn’t sustained any serious injury” Steve told him. All three of his brother’s shoulders appear to sag with relief. “The worst was a couple of cracked ribs. He’s just going to be bruised for a while and needs some rest to heal up. The doctor said she’d come and get us when it was okay to see him.” 

“What happened to Lucifer?” Misha asked quietly.

“The police Benny said he would send showed up and took him away” Steve said. “They’ll probably want to talk to us later.”

“Are you two alright?” Emmanuel questioned. 

“Well, Dean-” 

“I’m fine” Dean cut Steve off. They didn’t need to be worrying about him too.

Before any of the brothers could say anything else another door opened and Castiel’s doctor came in. Dean immediately jumped out of his seat. 

“Wow, I thought you were just twins” She said with surprised eyes as she scanned the rest of the Novaks. “Anyway, Castiel is resting now. We’ve stitched up his lip and wrapped up his ribcage. He’s sleeping off some morphine right now, but he should be awake in a couple of hours. I’d like to keep him in overnight just to be safe, but he should be good to go in the morning.”

“Thank you very much, Doctor” Emmanuel said.

“No problem” She said with a smile. “It’s good Castiel has such a big caring family, however, just two in his room at a time please.”

Her pager suddenly started beeping and she had to run off to see another patient. 

Dean was already hurrying off down the hall to Castiel’s room.

“You go, Jimmy” Emmanuel said. 

Jimmy gave a grateful nod.

Steve stood up and grabbed his older brother’s sleeve. “Jimmy, when I first got to the house Dean was unconscious. I think Lucifer might have hit him on the head or something, but he refused to see a doctor because he was worried about Cas. Would you talk to him?”

“I will do” Jimmy promised, patting his brother reassuringly on the shoulder before going after Dean.

The remaining three Novaks each took seats. Misha was quick to latch onto Steve’s side, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. Steve rested his head on top of Misha’s and sighed. It was disheartening to see his youngest brother so quiet. Emmanuel took Steve’s hand.

“It’ll be alright” he told them. “Lucifer is back where he belongs.” 

Steve nodded and gave his brother an appreciative smile, but the images of Cas and last thing Lucifer said to him still plagued his mind.

\--------------------

Dean almost forgot to breathe when he saw Castiel in th hospital bed. His fiancé looked so small and vulnerable, with different shades of purple and blue littering his face, arms, and around his neck. 

He slowly went over to the bed, feeling like his breathing was growing more and more restricted. He’d managed to hold himself together merely due to the shock, but now he saw his Castiel so badly hurt he could feel himself falling apart. He knew the doctor said Cas would be okay, but he wouldn’t believe it until his love woke up and told him so. 

Dean let out a sob as he reached Castiel side and started to press delicate kisses all over his forehead, too afraid of hurting him more.

“I’m so sorry, angel.” 

He nearly jumped when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around.

“Jimmy” Dean whimpered. “I’m so sorry I didn’t protect him.”

Jimmy sighed and pulled Dean into a tight embrace. In any other circumstance Dean would be shocked at the oldest Novak showing him such affection, but now he was grateful for it. 

“It’s not your fault” Jimmy said sincerely, his own voice thick with emotion as he looked at his younger brother over Dean’s shoulder. “Steve told me your head might be hurt. You need to get someone to check you.”

“No, I –”

“Dean” Jimmy said sternly as he pulled back and held the younger man’s head in his hands so Dean was forced to look at him. “You might not feel it now because of the adrenalin, but you need to be sure. You won’t be any good to Cas if you collapse again.” Dean still looked uncertain. “C’mon, don’t make me go crazy protective big brother on your ass too” Jimmy teased.

Dean sniffed and nodded.

“Okay, just let me have a few more minutes with Cas first.”

“Alright” Jimmy conceded. 

He stood back whilst he watched Dean sit on the edge of the bed and take Castiel’s hand, whispering words of comfort to him. 

In that moment Jimmy knew Dean was the best thing to happen to Cas. He couldn’t have been more thankful.

\-------------------

Misha had fallen asleep on Steve's shoulder some time ago. Steve couldn't blame him - running the past 24 hours on nothing but anger and fear was starting to take its toll on him too as he started to slouch further down in his seat. However, he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he wanted to. Firstly, he needed to see Castiel, and secondly, Lucifer's words were still getting under his skin.

"Stevie?" Misha blinked sluggishly - one eye at a time - as he lifted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep" Steve said with wan smile.

"Don't give me that bullshit" Misha insisted.

"Yes, you do seem troubled" Emmanuel said. He's been pacing around the room.

"Can you blame me?!" Steve snapped. He instantly regretted it when he saw his brother's looking alarmed. It only reiterated what Lucifer had said and that made Steve feel sick. “I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"Tell us what you’re thinking about" Emmanuel said gently as he went to sit beside Steve.

"It's nothing...it's stupid" Steve claimed, but he didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or them.

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you" Misha stated.

"Since when have you been so ready to talk about feelings?" Steve teased.

"I'm tired. Don't take anything I say into account when I'm tired" Misha retorted.

Steve gave a huff of amusement. 

"Steve..." Emmanuel said sternly. He wasn't going to let his brother get away from this.

Steve sighed.

"There was a point when I was fighting Lucifer that I had him pinned against a wall...and I took a knife from him and I...I held it up against his throat. There was a part of me that wanted to..." He stopped and exhaled deeply, wringing his hands together. "I don't know what I would have done if Dean hadn't run in."

"You certainly wouldn't have killed Lucifer" Emmanuel said.

"Yeah, dude, that's not you" Misha added. "You're as sweet as a puppy made of candy-floss."

"I don't know" Steve said as he ran a shaky hand down his face. "Lucifer said...he said I was bound to snap, just like him. And today I've just been...so angry."

"Steve, that doesn't mean anything" Emmanuel urged. "It's perfectly understandable given the circumstances.

"Yeah, Lucifer has always been a nutcase" Misha reiterated. 

“His anger came from jealously and bitterness” Emmanuel claimed. “Yours came from love and the need to protect your family.”  
Steve gave his brother a small smile. “Thanks you guys.”

“Don’t mention it” Misha huffed. “Besides, we all know I’m the unstable one. “

“You’re just a Diva” Steve scoffed.

“So what?” Misha retaliated.

Steve rolled his eyes and Emmanuel chuckled to himself. 

Emmanuel’s phone suddenly started ringing and he left his brothers bickering about something or other so he could answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Emmanuel” a cold tone responded. “You were always my favourite; sweet little Emmanuel who always saw the best in everyone.”

“Lucifer…I don’t want to talk to you right now” Emmanuel claimed.

“Oh, c’mon, I used my only phone call on you” Lucifer whined. “There was a time you would have defended me to the bitter end.” 

“Well I was deluded” Emmanuel said firmly. “That was before I saw the bruises on Misha and Cas’ and…before you put me in the hospital.”

“Fair enough” Lucifer replied, showing no sign of remorse. “If you don’t want to talk to me as my brother, then talk to me as a man of the cloth. I want to do a little….confessional. May I tell you my sins, Father?” 

“Well…alright” Emmanuel conceded. “But I’ll do because of my commitment to God, not because I think you deserve it.” 

“Great” Lucifer sneered; Emmanuel could picture his cruel smirk. “I’ll see you at the station soon. Oh, by the way…how is Castiel?”

Emmanuel hung up before he said something he would regret. 

He headed back to the others to find Jimmy had returned. 

“What’s going on?” Emmanuel asked.

“I finally got Dean to go and get his head checked since Cas probably won’t wake up for another hour or so” Jimmy explained. “So two of you can go in and see him now.”

“Steve and Misha can go” Emmanuel said. “I have something I must attend to.”

“What?” Jimmy asked suspiciously.

“Does it have something to do with who you were on the phone with?” Steve asked.

“Yes” Emmanuel said. “But it’s nothing you should concern yourselves with.”

“Well, it’s gotta be pretty big for you to ditch out on us” Misha reasoned.

Emmanuel sighed. “It was Lucifer. He used his phone call to ask me to go and see him. So he can confess to me.”

“What?!” Jimmy exclaimed. “And you were just going to go off by yourself?!” 

“Jimmy, there will be police officers everywhere. I’ll be fine” Emmanuel said. 

“I don’t care. I’m coming with you.”

“That’s not how confessions work” Emmanuel reminded him. “They’re private.” 

“Em, there are more important things going on right now!” Misha argued.

“Misha, when you get scared you cling to us like there is no tomorrow” Emmanuel claimed. “When I have similar feelings I hold on to my religious beliefs, and to my duty as man of the cloth. I know you don’t understand but…it would go against everything I stood for if I didn’t go and talk to Lucifer.”

Misha sighed and shook his head. “You’re too trusting for your own good.”

“Well then strike me down” Emmanuel replied.

“Don’t. Say that” Jimmy urged. “I’m coming, okay? I’ll wait outside or something.”

“Fine” Emmanuel conceded. “If Castiel wakes up before we’re back tell him that I love him and I’ll be back soon.”

“We will” Steve promised as it was evident Misha was still angry. 

Emmanuel gave him a grateful nod and he and Jimmy headed out.

“Unbelievable” Misha muttered.

“Mish, just cut him some slack” Steve said. “None of us exactly know what to do right now. Let’s just go and see Cas, okay?”

“Okay.”

\---------------------

“I should go in with you.”

“Jimmy, no” Emmanuel sighed. “You know if you go into that room then you’ll do something you’ll regret.”

“Trust me, I won’t regret anything” Jimmy sneered.

“Well, we don’t need you behind bars too” Emmanuel told him sternly. “I promise I won’t stay long.”

Jimmy sighed deeply. “Fine.” He turned to the cop who was guarding the door. “You better keep an eye on him and make sure he’s safe!”

“That’s my job, Sir” the officer replied with some annoyance.

Emmanuel rested his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder and gave him a brief smile of reassurance before going into the room. 

Lucifer was sat at the table with his hands cuffed. He smiled up at Emmanuel in a way that made the younger Novak’s skin crawl. 

Emmanuel took a seat, and there were a few moments of intense silence where Lucifer just stared at him.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned.”

Emmanuel shuffled anxiously. “There’s no need for that” he insisted. 

Lucifer raised his hands - as best he could - defensively. “Just trying to show my respect” he claimed.

“You possess no such thing” Emmanuel retaliated. 

Lucifer shrugged. “Yeah, you’re right.” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, placing his hands together. “What I do possess is a lot of anger and resentment. You see, just recently I beat my brother to high hell.” The satisfied smirk he gave almost made Emmanuel forget everything he believed about restraint. “But long before then I killed a man, and I was punished. They said I was unstable, that I wasn’t right of mind but, here’s the twist…” 

He leaned further forward and whispered lowly. 

“I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew all those times that hurt you as kids…I knew that time that I almost drowned you and you were in hospital for weeks.” His lips twisted up into another cruel smile. “I’m not crazy. I just loathe you all.” 

Emmanuel let out a shaky breath and hoped that the tears of anguish he could feel building were not yet visible to his brother.

Lucifer tilted his head. “What do you think I should do?”

“I don’t think you have much choice” Emmanuel replied quietly. “You’re going to be reconvicted. And I think that’s what’s best. You can’t continue down this path. You’re dangerous, and you know you are guilty even if you don’t care.” He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. But I…would not be doing my duty if I…If I didn’t offer you forgiveness.”

There was an intense silence where Lucifer just stared at Emmanuel – who had become shaking profusely. 

Suddenly, Lucifer grinned widely and burst into a hysterical laughter.

“Forgiveness!?” He said incredulously. “That’s what you think I want!?” He stopped snickering very abruptly, his tone and expression growing dark again. “You think your forgiveness is worth anything to me?” he asked lowly. “I’ll show you where you can shove your forgiveness!”

Lucifer used what leverage he had to push the table forward into Emmanuel. The younger Novak cried out with surprise as he fell to the ground. 

The door opened and it wasn’t the police officer which Emmanuel had expected to come barrelling in, but Jimmy. 

His older brother swooped and in and grabbed Lucifer by the collar, pulling him up and holding him against the wall.

“Ah, Jimmy. I was saving you for last” Lucifer smiled. “Tell me, how does it feel seeing what I’ve done to them? To see how you’ve failed them all.” 

“You want to think that you’ve won don’t you?” Jimmy seethed, making sure to get into Lucifer’s face. “You want to think that what you did to use when we were younger ruined us all. Well, guess what? You couldn’t be more wrong.” 

He dragged Lucifer around and pushed him down so his back was on the table. Lucifer bit his lip from the pain of the sudden force. 

“I have never seen Castiel happier than he is with Dean, and that man would do anything for him. Steve does not have a single bad bone in his body, and Emmanuel can still find the good in everyone he meets. I couldn’t be more proud of how successful Misha is, and I have a beautiful baby girl who I will watch grow into a beautiful woman. And you…you will spend the rest of your days alone, brooding, and just hating the fact that we will live long and happy lives as a family without you.” 

For once, Lucifer seemed to have been stunned into silence. 

An officer finally showed up to drag Jimmy away, but the Novak shook him off and left him to take care of Lucifer instead.

Jimmy headed over to the Emmanuel who had been crouched down on the floor watching the whole scene in awe.

“Are you alright, little brother?” Jimmy asked worriedly now as he offered Emmanuel a hand.

“Y-yes, I, um…” he gulped as he held onto Jimmy and got to his feet. “Just a little shaken I suppose.”

The officer who had Lucifer passed them. Emmanuel had to look away, but Jimmy made sure to give their older brother one last condemning glare. 

Jimmy felt satisfied. 

He turned back to Emmanuel. 

“I’m sorry” he breathed as he pulled him into a tight hug.

“You have nothing to be sorry for” Emmanuel replied. “And it’s not true, what he said. You haven’t failed us. You keep us safe, Jimmy.”

Jimmy squeezed his brother tighter.

“Thank you.”

“What happened to the officer who stood by the door when I went in?” Emmanuel asked as he pulled away.

“Well…” Jimmy trailed off. 

Emmanuel looked out of the room and saw the officer being un-cuffed from a radiator by one of his colleagues.

“Jimmy!”

The older Novak shrugged sheepishly.

“We might need Dean to call in one last favour with Benny if I’m gunna get out of here…”

\---------------------

Dean was growing more and more agitated. The doctor had told him that he was fine and he would need a couple of stiches at the most, but then she had had to leave unexpectedly to see another patient. Dean kept looking at the ticking clock knowing that Castiel could wake up at any minute now. He was itching to get back to his love.

When the door opened he looked around hopefully.

“Misha?”

“I’m busting you out” the youngest Novak said as he slipped into the room. “We think Cas is coming around. He keeps mumbling your name.”

Dean jumped up eagerly and followed Misha out of the room. The Winchester’s heart felt like it had swelled from joy, and he finally felt like he could breathe properly. 

“How did you even get back there?” Dean asked as they walked past the nurse’s station.

“I managed to convince them I was a transfer doctor who came with a patient. I’m glad it worked, I’ve got a recurring role in Dr Sexy next season you know.”

“Really? I love…” Dean shook his head. “Not the time” he reminded himself. 

As soon as they reached the clear hall to Castiel’s room they started running. 

When they arrived Steve was sat on the edge of the bed holding Castiel’s hand, offering words of encouragement.

“Cas” Dean breathed. 

He bounded to the side of the bed and Steve stood back. 

“Dean” Castiel murmured as his eyes flickered open.

“C’mon” Steve started to usher Misha out of the room so they could leave the couple alone.

“We love you, Cas!” Misha called. “And, Dean, maybe I could practise giving physicals on you later…”

“Mish” Steve said with a warning tone as he practically pulled his brother from the room.

“Well, I’m glad Misha is himself again” Castiel said with a small smile. His voice was quite hoarse. “Is everyone else okay? Are you?”

Dean couldn’t help but grin widely despite the fact he was close to tears. He leaned over and ran his hand through Cas’ hair. 

“We’re fine, Cas” he choked. “We’re not the ones in a hospital bed. You just worry about resting so I can take you home.”

“What about your head?”

“Just a couple of stiches and I’ll be alright. I’ll be even better when you’re all healed up though.”

“What happened?” Castiel asked a little fearfully as he took hold of Dean’s free hand. “What happened to Lucifer?”

“The police came and took him away. Steve isn’t hurt, before you start worrying again.”

Castiel closed his good eye and his chest sagged slightly in a sign of relief. 

“So, Lucifer is locked up again?”

“Yes, and I’m going to make sure he stays there” Dean said sternly. He wasn’t going to let Castiel down again; he would protect the love his life. “The doctor said you can go home this afternoon as long as you’re not in too much pain.”

“I feel fine” Castiel assured him.

“Good” Dean said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on his partner’s forehead. “Never scare me like this again. I love you so much.”

“Alright” Castiel promised. “I love you too.”

There was a knock on the door.

“You can come in, guys” Dean called.

The Novaks all piled in, Emmanuel and Jimmy having joined them.

“Castiel, thank god you’re awake” Jimmy said.

“I’m so glad you’re all okay too” Castiel said. “I take it you sneaked past the nurses.”

“Of course, we couldn’t wait to see you” Steve said.

“Jimmy almost didn’t get to see you” Misha mumbled.

Jimmy shot the youngest Novak an annoyed look.

“Why not?” Castiel asked.

Jimmy sighed. “Emmanuel and I went to see Lucifer and…I might have handcuffed a cop to a radiator and roughed Lucifer up a little.” 

“Tell him how you got out of it” Misha urged, nudging his brother’s shoulder. “Go on, tell him.”

“We tried to call Dean but he wasn’t picking up” Emmanuel explained as it was apparent Jimmy wasn’t going to. “So Jimmy told the officer he was Misha. Luckily the officer’s daughter was a fan. So he only had to fake an autograph.”

“See! It’s good to have relatives in high places” Misha said smugly.

“Don’t think too much into it” Jimmy said as he put his arm around Misha’s shoulders and threatened to ruffle his hair.

Castiel gave a small laugh. He was extremely glad to see his brother’s acting like themselves again, and have Dean awake and well by his side. It seemed that the terror was over for now, and he could take the time to recuperate surrounded by his wonderful fiancé and his brothers. 

“I love you all so much” he claimed.

He was responded to with a chorus of; “Love you, Assbutt.”


End file.
